finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Citadel of Trials
The Citadel of Trials, also known as Castle of Ordeals, is a location in the original Final Fantasy composed of many small rooms with one or more teleport tiles. Only one teleporter in each room will bring the player to the next room, while the others will return the player to a previous room. The process of trial and error means several attempts will have to be made to reach the final room and retrieve the Rat's Tail, but the easy enemies here should not make the process difficult. Story The Warriors of Light are sent to the Citadel of Trials by Bahamut to test their courage. Using the Crown from the Marsh Cave they gain access to the castle, and find a Rat's Tail inside. By presenting this to Bahamut, the Light Warriors earn the class change to their greater Job classes. Items Enemies * Clay Golem * Horned Devil * Medusa * Minotaur Zombie * Nightmare * Rakshasa * Dragon Zombie * Mindflayer * Mummy * King Mummy Musical themes The background music within the Citadel of Trials is called "Ruined Castle". It is a rearranged, and somewhat drearier, version of the "Castle Cornelia" music. In the NES version, the "Castle Cornelia" background music is simply reused for the Citadel of Trials. Other appearances Final Fantasy Tactics The Fortress of Trials was mentioned as one of the Wonders in Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :Once a place of training for the royal guard in the ancient, this castle was lost in the Cataclysm. Graduates of the institution once filled the ranks of the Red Wings, a prestigious airship corps. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Citadel of Trials appears as ruins on the game's world map, at the Bahamut Isles region. In the Confessions of the Creator Scenario, a Teleport Stone can be found near it, along with the Conquered Trials Gateway. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Cavern of Ice is a Realm Dungeon, unlocked by completing Cavern of Ice. Completing it unlocks the Sunken Shrine. Gallery FF NES Citadel of Trials WM.png|Citadel of Trials on the World Map (NES). FF NES Citadel of Trials.png|Citadel of Trials (NES). Castle.gif|The Castle of Ordeals' battle background (NES). Citadel of Trials World Map PS.png|Citadel of Trials on the World Map (PS). Citadel of Trials PS.png|Citadel of Trials (PS). FF Citadel of Trials WM GBA.png|Citadel of Trials on the World Map (GBA). FF Citadel of Trials GBA.png|Citadel of Trials (GBA). Citadeloftrials.gif|Citadel of Trials sprite (PSP). FF1_3DS_Citadeloftrials.jpg| FF1_3DS_Citadeloftrials_F2.jpg| FF1_3DS_Citadeloftrials_F3.jpg| D012 Citadel of Trials.png|The ruins of the Citadel of Trials and the Conquered Trials Gateway in World B in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFRK Citadel of Trials JP FFI.png|The japanese dungeon image for Citadel of Trials in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Trivia * On the second floor of the citadel there's a straight, narrow corridor containing a single teleporter that cannot be entered. * In all versions of the game, it's stated the Crown is required to enter the Citadel, but because the Crown is obtained to confront Astos during an earlier mandatory quest, it is impossible to reach the Citadel without it. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Category:Castles de:Palais der Probe es:Ciudad del Reto it:Tempio dei cimenti